


Crazy

by lightwavesurfer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, and maki is not a smooth talker, not entirely pwp, tease and burn, umi is a sexy smoker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwavesurfer/pseuds/lightwavesurfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was crazy enough to fall in love with someone you just met, but if Maki was crazy then Umi was probably crazy too. Crazy people always attract another crazy people. Mindless fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.  
> Still don't Love Live

Maki never felt this crazy. This erratic. Or maybe she was indeed crazy, she just didn't want to admit it. But one thing she'd love to admit that she's crazily in love with that girl sitting across her. It was crazy enough to fall in love with someone you just met, but if Maki was crazy then Umi was probably crazy too. Crazy people always attract another crazy people.

Eli and Nozomi were sitting in front of her. The couple who often invited Maki to hang out, bought her some cheap whiskeys, and shared silly stories. Maki avoided them—well, most of the time—but her timing was bad because Nozomi caught her just before she entered the apartment's main lobby.

Another giggle. Maki rolled her eyes at the couple but her lips formed the thinnest line of smile, just to show them that she listened. Eli and Nozomi were like boring couples out there, chatting away about mundane things Maki didn't bother to put her curiosity into, giggling like high school girls, sometimes stealing kisses and doing other things under the table. Maki never liked being around them, but Nozomi and Eli were good people.

And so tonight, they decided to bring someone else to the party. The girl's name was Sonoda Umi. She studied Japanese classic literature in the city's most prestigious university, graduated with cum-laude. She also had a long, outstanding achievement in Japanese culture such as traditional dance, poetry, and calligraphy, and represented Japan in various culture festivals worldwide. Polite, well spoken, and came from a traditional Japanese family. Her hair was long and looked so damn good under the light, smoldering amber eyes, and a pair of thin, inviting, pink lips.

In short, this girl was perfect. In any sense possible.

Maki took another sip. She was so damn thirsty.

The night ended well. The idiot couple bid their goodbye and exited the bar in a hurry. Maki also prepared to leave but Umi was still here. She tapped her glass and watched Umi took something from her purse.

"Cigarette?"

The edge of Maki's lips quirked upward. "You don't seem the smoker type."

Umi didn't take that as an offense. She took the cigarette with her lips, slowly lighting it. White smoke went out effortlessly from those lips. The singer was serenading on the background with her tiny voice blended perfectly with the rhythm of the bass. Umi was watching the singer with interest; the first time she showed different kind of emotion other than bored.

"What else do you have in mind about me?" Umi inquired without looking at Maki.

Maki smiled. "You hate modern music. I bet you also hate idols, finding them no match for you considering how talented you are. You obey rules, don't drink, don't do sex before marriage, sleeping at nine even in weekends," Umi chuckled at that, which fueling Maki more. "And your parents will probably find a man for you to marry before you reach twenty five. Just like old folks said: 'When a girl don't get married before twenty five—'"

"They'll become a spinster for the rest of their life," Umi finished.

They shared a look before bursting in laughter.

"You're not entirely wrong though," Umi said as she leaned back to her seat, getting comfortable.

"About the spinster?"

The other girl shook her head. "About me sleeping at nine. God, I'd do anything to sleep early if I have the chance."

Maki glanced at the clock. "Well it's almost midnight, so it's a bit too late for that."

Umi turned to Maki. Her chin resting on her palm. Amber eyes stared at her appreciatively, pulling Maki into her without the need to move a single muscle. There was a certain smile pasted on. The subtlety of teasing that was enough to drive Maki to the edge. She was right. Umi made her crazy.

The music changed. The bass was replaced with a haunting tone of a trumpet, followed by a smooth strum of piano. The singer was a grubby looking male now. He certainly wasn't attractive with his messy hair and unshaven face, but his voice was deep, thick with sensibility, enough to affect the mood in this tiny place.

The chattering went slower, more subdued, and Maki was overwhelmed. With feelings, desires, lust… probably love. She held her gaze. She tried to keep it together.

"I know it's crazy but I must tell you that you're making me crazy."

Umi didn't say anything but the smile on her face turned more apparent. "Really? Why is that?"

"Maybe because I find you interesting."

"Just interesting?"

"Beautiful. Powerful," Maki answered without a hitch. Her breathing became slower. "And dangerous."

"I didn't harm you," Umi coaxed. She held the cigarette with the tip of her mouth and it took a huge amount of control for Maki to not smothered Umi's lips with hers. "I'm not dangerous."

"You're not. I'm just rambling," Maki spun her finger near her temple. "I told you I was crazy right?"

Umi narrowed her eyes at Maki, who was looking at her like she'd found the most precious treasure in the universe. Maki did something to her, left something within her. Something felt like it's burning, and Umi wasn't sure how she should react. She traced her finger around the rim of the glass, never looking away from Maki's piercing stare.

Maybe she was getting crazy too.

Cheers came from the audience, shattering the thick tension between them but not enough to divert their attention from each other. Umi looked away first, shrugging as she put down her cigarette.

"I must go home," she said as she stood from her seat, holding her jacket.

"I can take you to the station."

A jingle came from Umi. "I drive."

Maki scoffed. Another surprise. "You sure you're not too drunk? I don't want to see your face in the morning news."

"I'll make sure to drive slower this time," was all Umi said. It was so smooth and— oh god, she's not smirking was she?

"Okay."

"Want me to drive you?"

"Me? Oh no. I live near here, just a few blocks. Not far. I can walk. It's safe around. I have pepper spray too. Just in case," She was babbling like a fool now.

Fortunately, Umi found it entertaining because she was laughing in delight. "You're such a dork."

A set of five fingers crept on Maki's neck and before she could react, Umi pulled her close. Her body felt numb when something warm pressed on the side of her lips; and then she realized that Umi was kissing her and she couldn't do anything but savoring the scent of lavender and tobacco.

"Good night Maki."

Maki sighed as she watched Umi sashay out the bar.

"Damn," she cussed. "I forgot to ask her number."

####

Maki received a text next morning and her drowsiness was gone as a familiar face appeared on her screen.

Good morning. You won't be seeing me in the news, so I think I should send you this.

The picture was Umi with tousled hair and glazed eyes, looking at Maki as if she's ready to claim Maki's soul. And if that wasn't hot enough, Maki noticed that Umi was lying on the bed, her chest bare—

Hand on the forehead, Maki let out a laugh.

They're both indeed crazy.


	2. S.E.X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it said on the tin.
> 
> Why subtle when you can be bold about it?
> 
> Still don't own love live

Sometimes Maki wished she had a better control of herself, but unfortunately she didn't and she finally realized that crushing on someone can be so taxing.

Umi called her a few minutes ago and, with that deep and sultry voice of hers, asked Maki to come for dinner. There's no particular reason, she said. She just wanted to have some good company because it was snowing outside and she's bored.

Maki never liked cold and if her logic was working, she should have had rejected Umi's request.

The receptionist stared at Maki bemusedly but he soon changed it with a polite smile.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"Yeah. Is Sonoda Umi live here?"

Umi lived in a huge apartment building and from what Maki heard, some celebrities also owned a unit here. Maki knew that Sonoda family was loaded and had a connection with the current emperor (or so what Eli told her), and Umi also received a healthy amount of green from her current job.

"Miss Sonoda? Yes she lives here. Who might you be?"

The receptionist was being cautious. Maki didn't blame him. She pulled her ID from her pocket and put it on the table. He read the card and glanced at Maki's face before typing something in the computer.

"Miss Nishikino, Miss Sonoda is expecting you. Her room in on the 30th floor number 57."

Reclaiming her ID, Maki let out a small smile. "Thank you."

She entered the elevator and watched the panel as it went upward. Maki couldn't hold her excitement. As much as she tried to control herself, she couldn't stop thinking about Umi. It made worse because Umi often sent her messages, sometimes she also called Maki out of the blue and talked about banal things only both of them understood.

It was innocent at first, but the little devil on Maki's shoulder was more than eager to convince Maki that Umi wasn't the pure, pious maiden like how everyone painted her to be.

The door opened after the third beep. Umi's face appeared as the door opened.

"I thought you won't come."

A clump of snow fell from Maki's shoulder as she shrugged. "I have nothing else to do."

"You're crazy. It's snowing really hard outside."

"I'm crazy. Most of the time," Maki replied with a tilt of her head; violet irises stared down appreciatively at Umi. "So are you going to let me in or not?"

The door opened wider and Maki almost moaned at the sight in front of her. The oversized shirt Umi was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with some strands of hair went down her long, pale neck. Somebody was dressed to kill.

Maki looked around the room. It was luxurious as she imagined it would be; plush carpet, leather couch, expensive paintings, a gramophone and shelves stacked with old music records.

"Today is an era where our country has hotels operated by robots and here you are with this relic in your room."

She heard Umi chuckled from the kitchen. "It's from my dad. He gave me this for Christmas."

Maki nodded to herself. She remembered that her parents had been feeding her lies that Santa Claus always came to give her presents every Christmas. She believed it until she was sixteen, until she saw her mother kissed Santa who was actually her father wearing oversized red coat and fake beard. It took her six months to recover from that traumatic incident.

"Hey," Umi poked her on the cheek. She had two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

"God you don't know how bad I need this!" Maki beamed as she took the mug and took a sip, looking adorably so to the point Umi couldn't hold her smile.

"You're adorable."

Maki almost choked on her chocolate. She didn't know whether she had to feel flattered or embarrassed. Maybe both. Maki held on to the mug, tightly, her mouth pressing on the rim. "Thanks," she cleared her throat, "why are you calling me?"

Umi leaned on the wall, looking outside. "I don't know. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"You should call somebody else. Like your parents. Or your cute boyfriend," Maki cringed at mention of boyfriend.

Umi tilted her head, effortlessly beckoning Maki to come close to her.

"Cute boyfriend?"

"A woman as pretty as you are, having a boyfriend is normal right?"

Maki thought Umi would suddenly spamming excuses, telling Maki that she's too busy to be in a relationship or anything like that. And again, Maki had to swallow the bitter taste as Umi shrugged her accusation too casually.

"I've got four of them."

"You really don't give a damn about anything, do you?"

Umi walked over and touched Maki's cheek. Feeling bolder, Maki took the hand and kissed it, lips pressing on the palm.

"They're parasite. Not worth my time. But you…" Umi's voice dropped, dripping with something carnal. "You make me curious."

Maki held her smile as pride surged through her. "Likewise Miss."

They held their gazes and in that particular moment, Maki found it really hard to resist the urge to ravage Umi. She inched closer and Maki swore that Umi also did the same. Closer and closer, Maki quickly lost into those piercing ambers.

"Hey," Umi whispered. Her mouth was only millimeters apart, brushing against Maki's as she spoke. "I'm starved. Wanna eat something?"

The mood changed too fast and Maki was torn whether she wanted to laugh or rip her hair in frustration. She did neither, but she did smile albeit a bit tightly.

"Yeah. What do you have?"

"Whatever you want."

###

She heard music and then something heavy began creeping on her. She started to think, mind reeling in haziness. Cloudy. Pictures of the passing hours flickered inside her mind. She went to Umi's place. Yes, she went there. What did she have? Dinner, hot chocolate, smoke, booze, laughter. Was there anything else? Oh God, she couldn't remember.

Maki tried to recall. Still nothing. Her hands grasped wildly, and she breathed a relieved sigh at the rough texture of her shirt. Nothing happened then, but why is it so heavy?

"Maki…"

It took a second for her to recognize that voice. She was petrified, limbs turned to lead, and as she ran her eyes along the smooth expanse of skins in front of her, the realization dawned upon her.

Umi was here, straddling her, looking down at her; teeth biting the edge of her blue pajama, pulling it upward to expose her abs and the bareness of her chest. Strong thighs were on the side of Maki's hips, clamping on so firmly to prevent the girl from running away.

The room was hot and the moon was shining brightly outside, and Umi's skin was glistening under the silver light. Amber eyes staring at her, glazed, completely in a trance. Ragged breathing together with soft whimpers came out from Umi's cute mouth, some kind of a lascivicious piece of acoustic.

Her body wasn't even her own as it finally succumbing to desire. Her once numb hands had found their strength and crept along Umi's toned thighs, squeezing them all in the right place.

Maki opened her mouth to talk and once again words failed her. Maki knew Umi was hot but she never realized that Umi had this wicked ability to affect her so severely. So cruelly. Her quiet whimpers, every breath she took, how her usually sharp eyes were now saturated with sins, and the way she rocked her body above her– steadily, sometimes sloppily like she's too desperate for feeling more.

And Umi's patience had grown thin. She threw herself to Maki, capturing her lips between her teeth, swallowing the rawest of moan that came out from the redhead's mouth. She kissed impatiently, mirroring the burning desire that had been locked for too long.

Yes they understood this would be the death of them. And if that was the case, both Umi and Maki would gladly accept it. They're numb, both in love and in lust, and in this very moment neither of them cared about anything anymore.

Mouths shaping, teeth biting, tongues clashing, and hands roaming every nook and cranny, exploring each other bodies in desperation. Umi boldly rocked her crotch against Maki's loin, the wetness seeped from her and the heat quickly became unbearable. Erratic fingers hastily ripped Maki's blouse and Umi moaned when Maki retaliated by squeezing her firm posterior.

When oxygen became necessary, they pulled away to catch their breathings but still unwilling to let each other go. Maki pressed her mouth on Umi's neck, breathing hotly on the feverish skin. She licked the back of Umi's ear, a gesture of assurance, before nipped at the soft flesh. Her hands below did a smooth job of removing Umi's panties.

Maki muttered something about her pants and before she could something about it, Umi was already down on her. In a swift move, her pants were down. The air felt cold on her skin. Looking down, Maki shivered in both delight and fear as a pair of sharp eyes stared at her. Maki held her breath, bracing herself for the inevitable destruction.

The hands on Maki's knees went down to push her legs apart, thumbs brushing against the damp material. Maki gasped at the familiar jolt running through her and soon, a pair of hot lips was pressed on her clit, wickedly teasing her with each nip and lick.

But Maki didn't want to be the receiving end. She wanted more. She wanted to feel more. Pulling Umi by the cheeks, Maki gave another mind-numbing kiss before flipping their position. The view of Umi thrashing below her was a very majestic sight, so Maki kissed Umi again to smother her protest. Her fingers down there already worked on Umi's exposed center, massaging the swelling lips and finally… fucking finally, Umi moaned loudly for her.

There's something pleasant when Umi called her name, something that's akin to satisfaction– or probably it was proud. It sent wicked sensation down her spine. But Maki knew how fragile Umi was so she held the shuddering figure gently, keeping Umi from breaking down. She looked down. Even in this darkness she could see the gloss of wetness down between Umi's legs.

"Look at me."

Locking her eyes with those cloudy ambers, Maki made her way down, kissing the skin soothingly without breaking eye contact. The thick smell of muskiness already assaulted her senses, making her dizzy with want. Slowly, deliberately, Maki dragged her tongue along the lush slit.

Umi was always the loud type, and now with Maki pleasing her, it was so difficult for Umi to contain her voice. Maki moved in fluid, in a wicked combination of dexterous fingers and curious tongue. She had a firm grip on Umi as she kept those shapely legs open, tongue licking and fingers teasing her insides. Umi buried her fingers in Maki's lustrous hair, pulling at the roots and unabashedly clawing at her scalp.

"God Maki…"

She heard Umi stuttered, her nails scraping painfully. And as if someone threw a bucket of cold water, Maki looked up and found Umi looking down at her. Pleading, wanting… longing for another wave or ecstasy.

"You'll worship me like one tonight," Maki was all but growling on Umi's gaping mouth. She plunged her tongue into Umi's unsuspecting mouth, sloppily kissing her.

Oh. There it was again, the same feeling of crashing down so fast, the feeling of spinning around until her head hurt and she couldn't segregate her feelings anymore.

It was too much. Maki couldn't hold it anymore.

Umi babbled reverently, and Maki understood. She slid her fingers inside Umi, relishing the sharp jerk from the other girl. She let Umi pull her, let Umi chewing on her bottom lip, claiming her entire being.

Maki's hips moved as slow as the movement of her fingers inside Umi; as if to savor the sensation, to enjoy the scalding heat that's Sonoda Umi's sole existence– raw and unguarded.

She never dreamed of this to happen and yet here she was, making love to Umi, worshipping her body, making her feel good, loving Umi in her own way. It was insane. She knew she's insane and Umi was probably insane too.

Breathless gasps chorused across the room, the sweet smell of sex and sweat filled the air. The aching between her legs was getting sharper and Maki finally snapped as she discarded her panties.

But Umi stopped her before she could relieve the ache.

"Let me."

Her brows frowned in agony when two nimble fingers plunged inside her. A low growl crawled out from her throat when those fingers started pumping in and out of her.

Again and again.

She rocked her hips quicker, hot mouth peppering kisses on whatever patch of skin she could find. She couldn't feel herself anymore. Lost in passion. Heart raging inside, Maki wondered if she could survive this ordeal. Below her Umi was also trembling as she hugged Maki for dear life, lips pressing on her neck while whimpering uncontrollably.

The pressure was too much for them, and it finally imploded in a white, scalding heat, burning everything until there's nothing left of them. Behind her closed eyes, Maki saw explosions of colors, pink and yellow, flooding her vision before darkness returned and swallowed her whole.

Strength bled out of her. She pulled out of Umi and smirked when the girl moaned at the loss of contact. And yet she, too, couldn't hold her moan when Umi did the same. Eyes locked to each other, Maki observed Umi as the girl lazily ran her cum-coated fingers along her wet slit. Another jolt of lust sparked within her when she saw the same darkness lurking inside Umi's eyes.

"You know," Umi husked. She put her fingers inside her mouth and licked it without looking away from Maki, "keep doing this and we're gonna die tomorrow."

Maki chuckled. "You started it."

Umi replied with another small laugh. She took Maki's hand and stuck her tongue to taste the wetness on Maki's fingers.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Maki groaned, shamelessly rocking her hips and biting on Umi's lower lip. "You're so fucking hot, Umi. Jesus..."

Umi smirked. With a strength Maki didn't know, Umi easily flipped their positions and now Maki was at Umi's mercy. Again. Her breathing got progressively heavier as Umi guided her hands to squeeze on her perky chest–

"Umi…"

"Shh," the girl whispered. "Let's do it again."


End file.
